


Sentimental Virtue

by orphan_account



Series: Chao's Kink Bingo [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Misuse of wolfsbane, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter sprays Scott and Stiles with an odd smelling water and then lock them up together.   Stiles gets nostalgic, and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Everybody Loves Me' by OneRepublic

It was a little like being drunk, except stronger. That was the closest Stiles could come to describing the sensation. Then again, he was having a little trouble thinking at the moment, so maybe there was a better analogy somewhere. Stiles didn’t exactly care about that. It didn’t seem important at the moment. The same way he didn’t care about the strange ‘Hunter’ outside. He wasn’t really a threat anyway, right? It wasn’t like he wanted to kill the pack. He just wanted to study them. Which meant that all his methods were non-lethal, meant to incapacitate instead of wound.

Like, for example, the stuff he’d used just a few minutes ago. It was like some kind of... spritz bottle. Except bigger. The kind they used to water lawns. Did those have a name? ‘Cause they were awesome. Stiles would win every water gun fight every with one of those. Except maybe against the Hunter-dude, because he’d totally snuck up on him and Scott with it, like a ninja. A water gun war ninja. And at first it had been wet and cold and smelled like the kind of overly strong perfume that used to make Scott’s asthma threaten, but then it hadn’t been so bad.

Now he and Scott were locked in the Hunger-dude’s truck. It looked like the kind truckers used, with the big metal storage containers, but the inside was kinda nice. There were some cushions and stuff, and when Stiles didn’t look at the locked cabinet with some rather... sharp tools, it was pretty cool, even. Like a secret hangout. It even had a sunroof, which was one of the things on Stiles’ checklist of ‘things needed for cool secret hangouts’. So this place had his approval. Or, it would, if they would take away the pointy things.

Clearly Scott agreed, because he was currently flopped out on his back on one of the cushions, sighing happily. He sounded lazy and content and sleepy, which was just _asking_ for it. So Stiles crept closer, because werewolf senses or not Scott was still Scott, and he was the easiest person to ambush _ever_. Or, at least, compared to his dad and Scott’s mom. Those were really the only people Stiles had ever tried to ambush like this. There hadn’t been a lot of people lining up to play with him when he was little. But that was fine, because he’d had Scott, so he didn’t need anyone else.

Smiling a little, Stiles finally pounced, landing on Scott’s stomach. Oops. He’d been aiming for his legs. Before all this stuff, landing on his stomach would have made him cough and wheeze, and even if that wasn’t really an asthma thing, it had made Stiles feel guilty, because he remembered how much those sucked for his friend. Now, though, it didn’t matter, because Scott just flailed for a second before giving a playful growl and wrapping himself around Stiles. Then he rolled over until he was pinning his friend.

Stiles tried to push him off, but it really wasn’t any use. There was no moving Scott until Scott wanted to move, and that didn’t look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Instead, the werewolf just gave a slow, almost predatory smile, and Stiles’ jerky movements got stronger as he realized what was coming.

Then there were fingers dancing on his sides and up to his armpits, and Stiles _squealed_ , limbs moving in awkward jerks and nearly convulsing with laughter. This was _mean_. Scott knew how ticklish he was! Just a few twitches on his knees could leave him helpless and gasping, and it just wasn’t sporting.

That hadn’t ever really stopped Scott before, though. Once upon a time, it had been his favorite method of shutting Stiles up when he was getting too worked up over something. Or when he wanted to mess him up to win at a video game. Or just to make him squirm. In short, whenever Scott wanted the upper hand in anything.

But then puberty had happened, and something about it had changed. Stiles wasn’t exactly a fan of being helplessly giddy, but now he... wasn’t opposed. Or, parts of him weren’t, at least. There was something about being so completely out of control, lost at someone else’s touch, and the fact that it was so pleasant and so terrible at the same time...

Long story short, Scott had jumped him, Stiles had popped a boner, and they’d both freaked out and agreed to never speak of it again. And that would have been that, except for this.

Despite the fact that a couple of years had passed, Stiles’ reaction didn’t change. But this time Scott didn’t freak out. And it wasn’t that he didn’t notice - it would be hard to, considering that his dick was pressing right into Scott’s thigh - but he just... he didn’t care. 

Or, if the bulge Stiles felt against his own leg was any indication, he was getting something out of it too.

Honestly, Stiles wasn’t exactly sure why it had been such a big deal then. At the time it had seemed like a terrible tragedy. In fact, he remembered thinking that it was the worst thing that had ever happened in his life. But now he didn’t understand his own thoughts. So he’d gotten hard. That wasn’t a bad thing. He was a healthy young man, erections happened. Why was it that they pretended they never did? Heck, they could have been fine with it. Talked about it. Maybe even helped each other...

Scott finally pulled away, letting Stiles catch his breath. He still let out little giggles like aftershocks, and he stayed where he was on the pillows, sprawled luxuriously and limbs akimbo. The bulge in his pants was probably quite noticeable, but he didn’t _care_. Why should he? It was dumb, and he refused to be embarrassed.

Apparently on the same wavelink, Scott let his eyes trail over all of Stiles, and then back to his face. For a second, Stiles paused, because there wasn’t something right with his gaze. It looked weird. A little dazed, like he was about to fall asleep. Wait, wasn’t there something weird about this?

But then Scott moved forward, aligning their bodies so that their lower parts were aligned, and oh. That felt really nice. Losing track of his thoughts, Stiles just arched up into Scott and let out a low, happy sigh. “I like this.”

“Me too,” Scott replied, tone nearly a happy purr. “Why haven’t we been doing this for years?”

Stiles’ brow furrowed, because there was a reason, but then the fingers were back and gasping and laughing became more important than thinking. They way they were matched up must have made it hard for Scott to tickle him, but it made it so Stiles’ bucks and squirming pressed them together deliciously, and his moans managed to slip around the giggles.

In counterpoint to his own random jerks, Scott started to roll his hips in a steady, slow pace, keeping them constantly rubbing together. Even through the clothes it was amazing, and Stiles found himself rubbing his cheek against Scott in an instinctive, fond gesture.

With the way his head was swimming, it didn’t take long for Stiles to jerk up one final time and then come in his pants. The last press hit Scott’s own thrusts just right, and he heard a low, almost animalistic growl in his ear, and then felt warm moisture spread from Scott’s pants into his.

Relaxing as Scott finally stopped tickling him, Stiles gave a happy sigh and cast a lazy eye around. There wasn’t any way to clean up, and even if there was Stiles wasn’t sure he could be bothered. So instead he wrapped himself around his best friend like an octopus and yawned in his ear, feeling relaxed and happy. Scott nuzzled back against his throat, giving one short lick that made Stiles squirm again, before they both managed to settle down and drift off.

(Later, when Derek managed to find them, he didn’t comment on how they’d looked and no doubt smelled, other than to make a flip remark about some of the... side-effects of the Wolfsbane water the Hunter had used on them. And then he’d let them wash over a little in the creek before heading back. Stiles thought he noticed the Alpha being a little more... touchy with him than normal, but it was probably just the lingering effects.)


End file.
